


It's a Trap

by No_katrix



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: Aromantic, Bisexual, BoyxBoy, Gay, GirlxBoy, Homosexual, LGBT, Lesbian, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Pansexual, Spork, Trans?, Unsure, boyxgirl, girlxgirl, kinda gay, questioning', trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_katrix/pseuds/No_katrix
Summary: A fricken mess written by a noob writer.





	It's a Trap

Hello, I am Echo Leviden and this is my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you should come back for some more trash.


End file.
